Vampire Heart: An Alucard Love Story
by TheLifeOfObsession
Summary: As a Vampire, Anora Van Tressel is seen as an evil beast, except by 1. Etzio Vurrin accepted Anora as what she was and she has been his protector since he was a child. But during a trip to England, Anora and Etzio are mixed up with the HellSing Corporation. Anora soon recognizes Alucard from the past she doesn't fully remember. It makes her wonder just who, or what, he was to her..
1. Prologue

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Prologue**

**Dreams**

_**Panting…screams…cries…**_

_A flash of lightening brightening a room_

_A woman found in the floor_

_Blood all over her, dripping from her mouth_

_A body of a child in her hands_

_The door burst open_

_Sounds of pounding feet_

_Shouts_

_Blows landing_

_A sound of a sword_

_Lightening lights the room again_

_Men holding swords and crosses_

_The woman on the floor lunging at them, her eyes wild_

_Heads rolled_

_More blood spilled_

_More slashes_

_A screech of pain from the woman_

_And then…_

_Another man_

_But from the dark corner_

_His eyes a ruby red_

_His hair a deep onyx_

_His grin a snow white_

_His fangs long and licked by his tongue_

_His hand, gloved in white, held out for the woman_

_She reached up and took it_

_And then…_

Anora Van Tressel awoke in sweat. Well, she knew she would be covered in sweat if she were human. She had watched Etzio Vurrin go through it several times before. Staring up at the black lid above her face, she lifted her hand and pressed against it. Sliding it off carefully, Anora sat up, her face blank as she glanced around.

"Awake all ready, Anora?" She glanced beside her. "You're normally out until nightfall."

She was in the back of a limousine, its windows tinted to keep the sun out. The lid to the coffin Anora had been sleeping in fell to the floor. Lying across the seat beside her was a young man in his early 20's. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, though they were now closed. He was facing her, arms under his head, his crisp black suit slightly wrinkled from being constantly slept in.

Anora's face didn't change. It just stayed blank. "I don't like to sleep. If I didn't need to, I wouldn't."

The man's eyes slowly opened, gazing upon the woman. "Dreams again?" She stiffened. Etzio pushed himself up and stared down at the floor. "I thought Vampires didn't have dreams."

"They're apparently memories, not dreams. And they're driving me insane." She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "They come in patches…I don't remember anything before I met you, Etzio," She then sighed as she lowered her hand. "But, of course, you already know this."

"I know I know this. That's why our destination is England, is it not?"

She snorted softly. "Indeed. Let's hope that they stop soon. I'm growing…"

"Annoyed?"

"You can say that."

Etzio gazed down at the woman as she leaned back in her coffin again, staring at the ceiling of the vehicle. He gave a soft smile. "You are such a strange vampire, Anora."

She scoffed again, rolling in the coffin so that her back was turned to the young man. "Tell me something I don't know."

"There's not very many things that you don't know, Anora. Except, maybe, your past." He slid her a sly look.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still around you." Anora cradled her head with her right arm and closed her eyes. ~And you call me the weird one~

Etzio still held his smile before closing his own eyes. He prayed that her memories didn't start again. Listening to her struggle was painful, and making him endure it was even worse.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter One**

**The RedMan**

"**And why is it that we're here?"** Anora glanced around the dark park. Etzio and she were the only ones there, the limo driver and the others with them having gone off to get something to eat for themselves and Etzio before coming back. Anora would 'find' something for herself later in the night.

Etzio gave a small, sad smile. "My mother used to bring me here all the time when we lived here. Every time I'm in England I like to come back and relive my memories," He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "My apologies if this is foolish on your eyes."

Anora gazed down at the young man in pride. "Of course not. Take all the time that you need." She paced away slightly, gazing the park over herself. ~I would like to relive my memories as well, Etzio, so take all the time you need. All the time in the world.~

Etzio watched after her in silence, that smile still on his face, but it was no longer a sad one. It was a happy one. Anora was important to him, taking the place of his mother after her death. He remembered finding Anora that night. His mother had died just the night before and he had left the house to wander the streets in a vague daze. When he came across the weak woman laying the alleyway with cross-burns all over her skin he was surprised. She looked just like his mother. He had thought God was giving him a second chance with her.

But he received so much more.

Anora didn't dress like most other women that you would find in this time of the world; human or not. She had black, wavy hair that reached her shoulders and a pair of reddish eyes. Wearing the black boots and leather pants, several belts hung off her hips, holding her 3 gun holsters and the rapier at her side. Her shirt was of ivory silk with red flower stitching and edges along the slight frilly sleeves. She wore a long black leather jacket that drenched over her body, hiding all her weapons when she wore them. Diamond studs were in her ears and a chain led down into her shirt.

Anora Van Tressel wasn't just a vampire. She was family. She was a second mother to him, protecting him from his father's…business whenever the cause arose. In all truth and honesty, Anora was the only reason that Etzio was still alive to this day. Many people consider all vampires to be evil creatures, but that's just not true. If they were, why was Anora still here? Why was he still alive? It was a question that the young man always asked himself and the answer was always the same. He was still here because Anora cared for him as much as he cared for her.

"Still alive over there?" Anora's voice called Etzio from his trance and he glanced at her. She had decided to take seat on one of the swings and sat there, staring at him. He couldn't make out her face, but her red eyes seemed to glow in the night. He remembered, when he was younger, that those gorgeous, red orbs were like a nightlight to him when he tried to sleep. And they still were, even though he was younger. He walked over and sat on the second one. When he touched the chains memories of his mother pushing him here swept through his mind.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Anora could sense the pain traveling through the young man. She knew his story by heart and felt pain for him. She wished that she could do something to make him feel better. Anything. But what could a creature like her do to make a boy like him happy? Reaching out a hand to touch him, she had plans to try and make him feel better, but that was when she smelled it.

Blood.

Fresh.

Human.

And heading this way.

Lots of it.

Anora jumped to her feet, her mouth watering, but she fought it back. Along with the scent of human was vampire. Several of them.

Etzio stood himself, knowing something was wrong by her actions. "What is it? What's wrong, Anora?"

She lifted her hand to silence him, calming herself at the smell. "Blood. Lots of it." Her other hand slid down her leg to the gun on her thigh.

"Humans?"

Anora nodded. "And vampires." She held one of her three guns out to Etzio, placing herself firmly in front of him, just in case.

Etzio cursed under his breath. "Damn. The only time I ever leave my gun in the car. Where are the J's when you need them?"

Anora gave a swift smile as he continued to rant and turned her attention back the blood that was coming loser. She didn't have to wait much longer.

The two figures that burst out of the trees before them surprised Anora greatly. It wasn't what she expected. There was a child, bleeding, in the arms of the male vampire; bleeding as well. The male vampire looked scared and when his eyes landed on the two of them as well his fright grew worse. Holding the child closer to him, he snarled at Anora and Etzio.

"No! You're with them, aren't you? You can't have her! I won't let you hurt her!"

It was then that Anora noticed that the blood on them wasn't their own. It was someone else's. And it was human. Both the man and the child were vampires.

"D-Daddy," The child cried out. "I'm sorry. I couldn't- I couldn't control myself. When the woman started bleeding-"

"Shh, baby," The elder vampire kissed the top of the girl's head. "It's all right. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. It was my fault. I-"

Anora took a step forward. By the child's words it wasn't too hard for her to guess what had happened, but still, "What happened?"

The vampire looked up at her in surprise. Glancing at the guns, he closed his eyes. "You're not part of the HellSing Organization, are you?" He seemed to already know the answer. "Please, you have to help us! They'll soon be here!"

"HellSing Organization?" Anora asked. "What is that?"

"I know who it is." Etzio growled darkly. He handed the gun to Anora and took a step forward. "What is it? What happened?" He repeated.

"We, we've lived with the humans in secret for a while. My wife disappeared years ago, leaving me with a child. I tried to teach her as best as I could, but a few days ago, when the woman living next to us gave birth to a child, she…" Etzio nodded his head, understanding, letting the man know he didn't need to say anything else on that part. "HellSing heard of it and attacked us! We got away last night when the sun rose because their members retreated. But now that its night again…he's right behind us! A man in red!" Anora frowned. ~Man in red?~ "He…I won't let him have my daughter! She didn't do anything wrong! She doesn't know any better!"

"Daddy…" The young child was watching her father in fear, gripping to his coat.

"Please, I know that you don't know me, and I know that you can't trust me, but please! For the sake of my daughter! Take her and run! Take care of her! I can sense that you're one of us!" He looked up to Anora. "Another Vampire, but you travel with a young human! Please! Take my daughter and teach her to control herself. I can lead the HellSing Organization away, but you have to take Sabina and run!"

Anora looked upon the two of them in sadness for a moment. It took her years to learn to control her urges, even after meeting Etzio. Multiple times she had almost lost it, even hurting James, once. Maybe since the child was young she would learn easier. Either way, what kind of being would Anora be to just let an Organization kill a child, vampire or not? What would she be if she left one of her own kind behind to let them be killed for doing something that she did? Drinking blood was what vampires do. How could she blame them?

Anora walked forward, smiling. Etzio just watched her for a moment as he took a silent step back. She put all her guns back in their holsters. "Indeed." She held her arms out for the child. "I will not leave such a thing in the hands of death. I shall take care of her."

The vampire smiled in relief and held his child out to the woman. "If I am to survive, I'll come find you again."

"Daddy! What's-"

The vampire kissed his daughter's head before doing something that made the child pass out in Anora's arms. "Please, take care of her. I'll come find you soon; if I'm still alive."

"Don't worry." The woman tried to assure the father. "Your daughter will be in safe hands. If this 'HellSing' ever thinks about coming towards her, I shall take care of him myself." The female vampire told him with a smile. Etzio pulled a small smirk of his own. He began to wonder just how much the HellSing Organization had changed since he had last come into contact with them. Heavens that was over 15 years ago; long before he had ran into Anora. It made him-

The gunshot ripped Etzio from his thoughts in time to see blood exploding all over Anora and the child from the vampire before them.

"Is that right?" A deep voice, smooth and full of amusement, sounded from all around. The bullet had gone through the man's chest, sending it through Anora's arm as well, blasting the top of her right shoulder off. She clung to the child in her left arm against her chest.

"Anora! Are you all right?" The young man behind her cried.

The female stared at her left shoulder in shock for a moment. This had never happened before. Of course they would have been caught up to. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Was it because she was too intent on the child now in her arms?

Bringing herself out of her surprise she handed the child to Etzio. "Of course I am." She paused, both of them watching as her shoulder regenerated. She never knew why, but her body always did so. Her shoulder turned into a mist like form before returning back to normal and fully healed. She held one of her guns out to the young man she traveled with again. "Take the child and this." She watched as he shivered and removed her jacket, placing it over his shoulders. "Call Smith and the others and get out of here. I shall take care of our little pest and catch up with you soon."

Before Etzio could respond a loud laugh, insane like, echoed around the park. "You? Take care of me?" Slurping sounded, as if the man was licking his lips. "Let's see if you can, worm."

Stepping out of the shadows to her right, Anora turned and looked at the man. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

The man was dressed in a unique charcoal suit with a pair of leather riding boots, a cravat and a long red duster. He wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses with yellowish lenses.

Not only did Anora recognize him as a vampire, but also recognized him from somewhere else.

The vampire was the man that she saw reaching out to her from the corner of the room in her memories. She would seem him every night as she slept. He was the man in the corner of the room. The man in the graveyard, bleeding on the stones. The man lying next to her in the bed, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. The man that held her against the wall as his tongue slid across her skin.

Anora didn't know what to think. Was this really the man that she would see when she was passing through patches of her past? What did this mean? She wasn't sure of most of it, but there was one thing that she was sure of. Though she wanted to ask this man everything, he WAS here to kill the child, and now that child was in Etzio's hands. She was going to keep him safe, no matter what she had to do.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Two**

**HellSing**

**Anora only had about three seconds to think about the man's face before she had to dodge more of the bullets that he gladly shot at her.**

"Get out of here, Etzio!" She ordered without another thought. "Get to the others! Now!"

The young man nodded and took off. The vampire in red didn't even try to run after him. His eyes were stuck on Anora. "What do we have here?" The man gave a laugh. "Another Freak looking for a feast? You beasts are all despicable."

"A beast? Please. You know nothing of why I am here." Anora snorted. "You're the despicable one, Vampyre. Chasing down a child who knows nothing about our ways of life to slaughter it? The only beast I see here is you." She pulled out two of her own guns. Specially made by Smith, her guns were very…useful against vampires and ghouls. "And I am afraid that I cannot let you go after Etzio and that child. You'd probably kill my human master and suck him dry. I will die before you lay a hand on that boy."

"A human master?" The Redman let out a laugh. "Let's just see how much you can do then."

His voice was now behind her. Anora whipped around but it was too late as his gun bullets when off, a large freaky grin on his face as his white fangs shone in the moonlight. How had he moved so fast?

Anora growled to herself as pieces of her body flew around the park, the silver bullets burning like a cross would. She knew what the problem was. She was too busy being shocked that this vampire was the one she would see when she relived her memories. Was she just going to let him beat the hell out of her as she just stood there and goggled at him?

Hell no!

"My apologies but nice try, Redman," Her body began to materialize back together like mist again; it always would. "But your weapons will do nothing to me." She picked up her two guns again and rolled her right shoulder as the other vampire continued to stare at her, that grin still on his face.

"So…an actual challenge this time?" He asked and he threw his head back, laughing. "Wonderful! So wonderful! I was growing rather bored with all the other scum in this city!" His eyes were wild as his glasses slipped down his nose a bit when he pulled his head back down.

Anora didn't wait this time and she moved. The Vampire followed. Hit for hit. Shot for shot. Kick for kick. They hit each other as the Redman continued to laugh and claim that he was 'having so much fun!' Anora was quickly growing worried when the sounds of footsteps were coming closer. It wasn't Etzio, so it had to be someone with this crazy guy. This 'HellSing Organization'. She had to get out of here. Fast. She didn't want human blood on her hands. Not after taking in the young child. Firing her gun again, she watched as the Redman dodged and ran at her. She waited till the last second and pulled out her rapier. The red fedora flew through the air as the head rolled. She put the blade away as the body fell over.

"I know you're not dead. Though I would love to stay, perhaps…under different circumstances…I would. We could continue our little game but I must leave. Perhaps next time, Redman." She turned and quickly moved through the forest with that crazy laugh following her. It sent a shiver done her spine, but not one of ill will. One that she was sure she would feel in the bedroom. All of this was starting to make her head hurt.

She needed a drink.

Anora got about fifty or so feet when she burst out of the trees to find a large group of people in helmets and guns pointed at her. She prayed that Etzio had dodged past these fools in the forest and found Smith and the others. If she would come to find that Etzio, or any of the others were hurt…

Anora sighed, placing a hand on her hip as she stared at all the guns pointed at her. "Dammit! I was hoping to avoid this."

Redman dissolved out of the shadows behind her. "You can't run, Rapier." He told her.

~Rapier?~ Was that the name he was going to call her? Couldn't he think of something better? Sure, Redman wasn't much better, but it was cooler sounding than 'Rapier'. Anora turned to attack again, reaching for her guns but a voice caught her –

"Don't even think about it," Pausing in her movement, the female vampire turned to look at the woman walking towards her and Redman. The woman was young, maybe Etzio's age, with long blond hair, blue eyes, glasses and dressed in a green suit. "So, have we found the third person of the party?"

Redman shook his head as he moved to tower behind the woman. "I doubt it," He chuckled. "Her companion ran off with the child. Shall I chase him down?"

"If you go anywhere near him," Anora gripped her fists, not giving the human a chance to answer. "I will make sure that you will regret it."

Redman laughed again. "Such entertainment you are! You and I both would be locked in an eternal battle until the ends of this earth! Would that be something you would participate in? Do you long to fight…long to find the opponent that can defeat you?"

Anora raised her eyebrows as she looked at this vampire. ~Crazy much?~ She went to respond when another voice cut her off.

"Well, well, look who it is. Little Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Who'd thought that you'd still be around?"

Everyone turned. Integra narrowed her eyes. "Etzio Balyr Vurrin. Long time no see." She didn't seem too happy at the sight of the young man now in the fray. In fact, she seemed to be absolutely livid.

Etzio had returned, their three companions along with him with looks of serious anger.

"Indeed," Etzio held up his crossbow as three men followed him. "Wish it was longer." Anora grinned.

Jack Smith – Their driver in a black suit held a sniper rifle, a little farther away than the other three were. Rickie Jones – A tall, muscular man that served as Etzio's bodyguard during the day with a shotgun. And then James Earl with a pair of oozies and a cigarette. You'd call him the comic relief. They received the nickname 'The three Js'. Rickie also held the still passed out child.

"Now, put the guns down and let our companion go or does this have to get ugly?" Etzio asked.

"Your companion?" Integra glanced at Anora, who now wore a smirk on her face, before turning back to Etzio, eyes narrowed. "Do you really want to risk that? You and your men will-"

"Oh, I'm not worried about me," Etzio laughed. "She's who you should be worried about. She doesn't like being threatened. The lady there will knock all your men down in moments, Integra. Now, take the smart route and let her go freely before you piss her off anymore."

James opened his mouth, clinging onto the burning cigarette with his teeth as his eyes were stuck between Redman with that crazy-ass grin still on his face and the HellSing gunmen. "Etzio, just who the hell are these guys?"

"Old friends of yours?" Rickie asked

"No, not friends," Etzio answered. "This is the HellSing Organization, an old acquaintance of my father all those years ago. Integra here is said to be the descendant of the famous Abraham Van Hellsing." Anora raised a brow as she continued to stare at the man in red while listening. "HellSing, more formally known as the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. They track down vampires and other supernatural things that threaten human life and take care of them. The child took down a whole family, so that makes sense on why you want her." Etzio still held up his crossbow.

Anora held back a snicker and failed. "You?" She looked back at Integra. "A descendant of Hellsing? Really?" She let out a huge laugh as she threw her head back and laughed some more, a hand pressed to her forehead. She might not remember her past, but she did know the story of where vampires originated from. The story between Dracula and Van Hellsing was her favorite pastime. "Oh God, would he be upset or what?" She asked herself, lowering her head again, eyes closed. She opened her eyes again as she heard the Redman let out his own snicker. It seemed that he agreed with her. She had read about the famous Hellsing over and over again. He was a man that was said to have killed the infamous 'Dracula', the King of all Vampires. But then again, if Dracula was truly dead, why were vampires still around?

Integra gave them both of the vampires a glare before turning back to Etzio. "We are under strict orders by the Queen to take down any and all creatures that threaten the Human Race. The child is one, so we must take her."

Etzio shrugged, lowering his weapon. "It doesn't bother me."

"Oh God no!" Anora cried out. "What the hell, Etzio?"

"Whether or not you want to face the truth, the child has tasted human blood." Etzio told her. "It will not be able to resist its urge for more. You should go ahead and get rid of it while it's still knocked out."

Rickie and John nodded their heads in agreement but James lowered his guns. "I'm afraid I agree with Anora." Redman's grin fell at the name. Integra noticed and glanced at the other woman again. "It's a child, Boss." James argued.

Etzio shook his head. "It's a vampire."

Anora's anger ticked and she took a few steps closer to the man, the guns of the enemy following her. But that was the last thing on her mind. "Yeah, well so am I. If I can learn to control my urges, then I can teach her the same. You didn't kill me, did you?"

Etzio sighed at the vampire. "You have to make everything so hard for me, don't you, Anora?" He glanced back at Integra. "If you're here to hunt down goblins and ghouls, then explain to me why the hell you have your own little pet following you around, Fairbrook."

"Don't call me that!" She growled. "My name is Integra!" It seemed that these two truly had met before; must have been before Anora came into the mix for she didn't remember the woman. "And what I do is none of your concern. Now, I-"

Integra was cut off by Redman moving past her, closer to Anora. "You, woman. What is your name?"

Everyone fell silent, staring at the two vampires. Anora gave him a frown before leaning her head back from him. "Why should I tell you? It won't make a difference after I cut your head off again if you dare try to touch the child."

Redman tossed his head back in that wild laughter of his again before he turned and began to walk away. "Such delight! I shall see you again, Rapier. Be ready."

Integra stared after the vampire as he dispersed into the darkness before turning back to Etzio in confusion.

"I see your friend hasn't done that before." The young man shouldered his crossbow again, having aimed it at the male vampire when he began to move closer to Anora.

"No, he hasn't." The blonde fell silent for a moment before lifting her head again. "We'll meet again soon, Etzio, I'm sure. You can keep the child. For now, at least."

The five of them watched is surprise as the HellSing Organization all left. They were all gone in moments, almost like they had never even been there. The group lowered their weapons and came in closer to eachother, all wearing confused looks on their faces. James and Anora shared a look with eachother.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Rickie began. "But something tells me that we're going to be running into them often now that we're back here, so be ready for it."

Anora gave a nod before reaching out for the child in his arms. She was still out, and her tender face brought a soft smile to her lips. Sleep was the best place for the girl at the moment, for when she awoke her entire world was going to come crashing down on her.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Making Plans**_

"_**Have I been…bested?"**_

_The voice was weak as the holder stared up at the form above him, the stake still in his chest. Blood just poured and poured from his wounds as his eyes, covered in a sad look, continued to just stare above him._

"_Yes," The form answered him. "You have been bested. This is not a nightmare you will be waking from. Your castles are plundered. Your dominions are ruined. Your servants destroyed." He knelt down. "And the girl has fled this place forever more. She will never be yours, Count!" He raised his fist with a growl, slamming the stake down further into his opponent's chest. The man gave out a roar of pain and tried to flee backwards but already he was too weak. The victor grabbed his jacket and pulled him back to him. "You are judged, and found wanted, Vampire King. You have nothing. You are nothing. Nothing!"_

_After a few more moments of silence, as the two men stared at the other, the wounded let out a small smirk as he stared up at his attacker. "She…she didn't… think that…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "And that was all…that mattered…"_

_At this, the other made gave a snarl and pulled is hand back to smash it into the stake again but a new set of hands grabbed it, holding it back. Soft, small hands. A sniffle followed them._

"_Just stop! Leave him alone!" The woman's voice called out. "Please, Pater!" _(Dutch for father)

_The man froze, turning to face the young woman behind him. "Why? Why did you return, dochter?" _(Dutch for daughter)

_The wounded man raised his eyes to the crying, shaking form before the two of them. A small smile spread across his lips._

"_I can't…I won't…" Her words made no sense and she paused, taking a deep breath. "Please, Pater…at least…let me say goodbye…"_

"**ANORA!"**

Anora jerked from her sleep again by the voice crying out for her. It was well into the night by now. She hadn't left the room that she had been given for their trip. She didn't want to.

It had been three days since the events with the HellSing Organization. Anora felt her mind ripping apart the more she thought about the man she had met. The other Vampyre. RedMan. It was the man she would always see in her dreams, in her memories. Hell, it was just the man that was being killed in the one she just viewed. But this one…this memory was new. She had never gone through that one before. Was it because she had finally found the man that haunted her dreams? Was that why the new visions had started? All of this was beginning to annoy her. Why couldn't she just have the damn answers that she needed? Why was everything so…so difficult for her? Why didn't she know anything?

"ANORA!" The cry for her went off yet again.

She closed her eyes once more before giving a sigh and standing. These last three nights had been hell.

Stepping out into the black hall, Anora kept her eyes closed as she moved towards the sound of the ruckus. She didn't have to worry about being seen; Etzio had purchased the whole floor of the inn for them, Jack and the others sure to keep an eye out to make sure no one joined them on the floor at night; several reasons behind that, but that main one was now in the process.

Pushing the door to the main room open, Anora placed a hand on her hip, taking a good look at the scene before her. A grin spread across her face.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Etzio cried out to her.

"Hnn…"

Etzio was currently sprawled across the floor, a small child in his back, pulling on his hair with a babyish laugh escaping her lips as she referred to the young man as 'kitty'. Jack was sitting at the table, the card game he and Etzio had been playing apparently cut short by the arrival of the young child.

"Anora!"

"Sabina," Anora's voice called to the child. "Leave the human alone."

"Aww, no fun…" The child hung her head as she stood up.

Etzio gave a look at the older woman. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"In some ways," she left that there with a playful tease.

Sabina didn't have to ask to know what happened to her father. In fact, she hadn't asked about anything about what had happened. She didn't even ask for names, learning them from the others as they spoke to eachother. Anora could feel the sadness in the child though. It was hard not to. It was there, like that thought in the back of your mind that you could never get to leave you alone. The girl was strong though. At least, trying to be,

"Do we get to go outside tonight?" Sabina asked, grasping Anora's hand. "I am tired of being kept inside."

Anora gave a small smile, placing a hand on the child's head. "Not tonight, little one, but tomorrow we will, I promise. We need to make plans just for that, you see?"

Sabina gave a sigh. "No fun." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Go run and play in my room," Anora told her. "I'll be there soon."

Etzio watched as the girl skipped out of the room. He frowned. "she's going to go through your things, you know."

"What do I have in there?" she asked him.

Etzio gave a nod and brushed himself off as he stood. "Jack, go check up on the other two, will you?" The driver gave a nod and left the room quickly, leaving the two of them to themselves. "What are you going to be able to do with the child?"

"Teach her? What else?" She closed her eyes.

"We have learned that she was not truly that man's daughter. Not by birth, anyway." Etzio decided to tell her as he sat at the table again, picking up the cards and beginning to shuffle them.

"Is that so…" Anora took Jack's seat.

"The man had taken the child in after his wife had claimed her. He, in the end, killed his wife for attacking the child and her family. The child was the only one that he was able to save."

"Rickie and James sure know how to do their homework." Anora commented as the man passed cards between the two of them.

"Indeed. And it seems that the man wasn't able to kill the child like he had his wife."

"It is harder to take the life of a child that it is against an older one." Anora closed her eyes.

"And you know this from first-hand experience?" Etzio's answer was silence and a small grin spread across his lips. "The child won't age, Anora. I know you know that. We're stuck with her this age for the rest of our lives."

Anora slowly opened her eyes. "I know that. Think about it. I'll have a companion for the rest of eternity now."

"What about that fellow in red?"

Anora glanced at him, a bit shocked. "What are you talking about?"  
"That friend of HellSing. He turned out to be just like you, didn't he?" He spread his cards in his hands, taking a good look at them. "We could go talk to them, if you'd like. He might be able to lead you closer to what you…don't remember." Anora stared at him in silence. He shrugged. "Just a thought."

"You and that woman, Integra…how do the two of you know eachother?"

Etzio gave a shudder. "You remember that betrothal that my father and I always argued over? Well, you've met the other end of that foul fate."

The vampire stared at the man across from her before snickers seeped out of her mouth. Etzio's cheeks turned red and he glared at her. "That woman, HellSing's want-to-be-descendant, is your betrothed?" She leaned in closer to him. "Is that why you ran from England, Etzio?"

He glared at her some more. "I'm glad that you find this funny, Anora. Now is not the time to be laughing."

"It isn't, hmm?" She leaned back again. "Have you found what we've come looking for?"

"Indeed," He nodded, looking through his hand. "You might not like it though, Anora."

The woman tipped her head for a moment, her black hair falling in a wave over her left shoulder. Her red eyes held a playful look to them as she looked at him. "And what makes you say that?"

Etzio stared at her for a moment before catching himself and turning away, blushing. "We're going to have to come into contact with the HellSing Organization again."

Anora's playful gaze was gone; her eyes were now hard. "And just why is that?"

"It seems that our targets are a part of their company. We need to get inside to find them."

"Is that right…" She glanced towards the wall, many thoughts going through her head.

Etzio watched her for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "If you don't want to, I can go with the others and-"

Her gaze turned back to him. "Please tell me you don't think I'm afraid." She growled at him.

"No, not afraid," He shook his head. "Just…cautious. This is the first time that you've run into someone…like yourself."

"Don't dance around the words, Etzio." She told him with a hard look.

The young man sighed and set his cards down on the table. "Fine. This is the first time that you've run into a vampire such as yourself and not like the foolish monsters that run around, claiming to be vampires when they truly are not. This companion of Integra's is going to be the hardest of your opponents and I am a bit worried. Being a creature like you, this vampire may know how to kill you."

Anora gave a smile. "Your worry flatters me, Etzio, but you need not have it. I will be able to take care of myself."

"I know you will be, but still…" He gave a sigh. "We need to start making a plan to get this through. I don't know how long the targets will be there with HellSing and if they catch wind of us searching for them then they may flee and we will have to hunt them down once again. Any wrong move, any wrong word, and it could blow everything out of control."

Anora gave him a grin. "Why not just tell your betrothed what you're here for? She may end up helping us."

"Or making it harder," He hissed. "It is her men that we'll be killing, Anora. Remember that. She'll not be pleased, I assure you. And with that, everything will just be made worse." Etzio gave a sigh. "I would much rather just leave HellSing behind and continue on our way, but work is work. We have to do this." He looked at her again. "I am also worried about the child."

"You needn't worry about her." The vampire hissed.

"And that's why I'm worried." He admitted. "If they were to try and lay a hand on her the child, like I'm sure they will, you will be set off, Anora. You have to promise me that you will be able to control yourself. At least until we get our job done. After that, I don't care what you do. You can kill them all for I care or maybe even something more. I know how your mind can work, especially not that you have a little girl that's going to be learning from you." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I know I can trust you, Anora, but I want you to promise me something." She locked eyes with him. "No matter what happens, how this expands, I want you to stay safe. Don't get yourself hurt."

She stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes, giving a smirk. "It is not me you should be worried about, Etzio. Nothing that we have encountered can kill me, not even her pet," she spat the word as the image of the RedMan entered her mind. "And you need not worry about yourself of the others. I will be sure to keep all five of you safe." She closed her eyes again. "Even if that means destroying the entire HellSing Organization."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Museum Meetings**_

"**I'm surprised that you have returned, Vurrin."**

Etzio turned from the painting on the wall to glance at the woman that had joined him. "Fairbrook," He sighed. "Wish it had been longer." He repeated himself.

"Indeed." The woman agreed, placing a hand on her hip. "But as it seems, you are the one who called me here, so let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Temper, temper," Etzio tsked the woman, settling down on the bench behind him. "There no need to be so annoyed, Fairbrook."

"I told you not to call me that!" Integra hissed. She glanced around the hall. "Where are your friends?"

"Oh, Jack and the others are babysitting at the moment," Etzio gave a laugh. "The child is quite a handful when Anora isn't there to give her orders."

"Hmph, it's what you get for taking her."

"Well, Anora wanted her so I gave."

"It appears the woman means a lot to you."

"Of course she does. Does your little blood-sucking friend not mean much to you?" Integra stayed silent, just watching the young man for a moment. He closed his eyes. "I found Anora the night after my mother died," The words hit Integra full-force. She remembered Etzio's mother; she had been there for her funeral. So Anora was already in the young man's life, eh? "I had left the house to wander the streets and-"

"She saved you from death?" the woman asked, the memory of how she had met her own vampire running through her mind.

"No, actually," Etzio opened his eyes. "She was just lying in the alleyway, cross-burns all over her skin. Someone had tortured her. She looked…she looked just like my mother." He took a breath. "You could say that…in a way…we saved eachother."

Now that Integra thought about it, Anora did look like Etzio's mother. The only difference was her eyes. She had the red eyes of a vampire, not the bright blue the other woman had had. Integra gave a sigh.

"You know that we will be after the child again, Etzio. If Anora decides to get in the way,"

"And get in the way she shall." The man's voice was firm. "And if you try an harm her then you will have hell to pay, given by yours truly. This is why I have called you here."

"Is it?" Integra raised a brow. "Have you brought the child with you?"

"Please," He stood up from the bench and turned to face her. "Do you think that I would make it that much easier for you? No, I have, if you'd like to call it so, a proposition for you."

"Is that so?"

"You're hunting down vampires and other creatures of the sorts. In a sense, I am doing some hunting myself, so why fight eachother?" He asked her with a shrug. "I do not plan on being here in England for long, so why not work together in the process? Anora can help you and your little pet in the process as I and the others do our work."

"Do your work?" She raised a brow.

"Personal information, Fairbrook," Etzio gave her a smile. "I can't tell you everything, you know. Where would the fun in that be?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "What do you say? A little partner work while I'm here?" Integra stared at the man for a moment before pulling a gun out of her jacket. Etzio gave a sigh. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Of course, you fool! You didn't think that I was just going to let you join us, did you?"

"No, I suppose not," Etzio looked at the gun with a small smile. "You've changed a lot over the course of time, little Tegra." Integra's grip on the trigger faltered for a moment as his nickname for her slipped through his lips. She shook her head and tightened her hand. "But I am here to inform you that this is not quite the path you should walk. I only offered partnership for the small time I will be here."

"Yes, well, I don't see a need to trust you, Vurrin, so forgive me."

"Oh no, it's not I you'll have to ask for forgiveness, Fairbrook," Etzio closed his eyes again. "After all, Anora doesn't quite like having those important to her threatened." He took in her shocked look. "You didn't really think that she'd let me come alone, did you?"

"And it seems that neither did she," Anora's voice announced as she rose up out of the floor behind Etzio. "Her pet came as well." She spat.

Etzio gave a small laugh. "Is that right…" He glanced at Integra as the other vampire materialized out of the wall with that smile of his. "For shame, little Fairbrook. And here I just wanted a peaceful chat."

"Now where is the fairness in this?" Anora asked, placing a hand on her hip. "You pull out a gun on him _and_ the Redman? You humans are such conniving little brats, aren't you?"

"Indeed they are," the other vampire's deep voice joined in, that large smile on his face as his sunglasses reflected the light above them. "You should see some of the things that I have seen over the years."

"I'm sure the stories will be just as interesting; especially coming from your mouth." She replied

"And I'm sure the stories from yours will be just as interesting, as if not better."

Integra could tell that the two vampires were talking about something other than 'stories' to receive form the other and decided that she didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Alucard," Integra opened her mouth to give an order but the Redman turned from her.

"I'd rather not," Alucard told her.

"What?" The woman sounded shocked.

"Anora, would you give the first honors then?" Etzio glanced at the vampire behind him.

Anora gave Alucard a long look before turning her head. "If the other doesn't want to fight, then why bother? It wouldn't be interesting nor fun."

Etzio gave a smile and turned back to Integra. "See? Resisting any further would just be pointless, Integra. Childish. Just settle with it and deal with me being in HellSing for a little while. It'll take no longer than a month or two and then we'll be on our way again and never have to see eachother again, got it?" He held his hand out to the woman. She glared at him. "Trust me, I'm not here to finish the betrothal that our parents set upon us. I don't want any part of your little hunting job. I just want to finish my job and get the hell out of England again, understand." He titled his head. "What do you say? Can you stand having a few helping hands around your office for a little while?"

Integra glared a bit monger before finally reaching forward and taking his hand. "Any moves, Vurrin, any at all, and you'll regret it."

"Touch the child and you'll regret it." Was Anora's answer and Alucard gave a laugh as Integra growled.

"Not a problem, Fairbrook." Etzio turned to walk away. "See you tomorrow." He gave a wave over his shoulder.

"Not one hour later than sunrise, you hear me?" Integra called after him before turning to march off on her own. "Let's go, Alucard."

Anora gave a smirk, hand on her hip as she and the Redman stared at the other for a moment long. "Called like a dog, are you? Is this what vampires are subjected to these days?"

"Heh," Alucard closed his eyes. "Such big words from one subjected to the exact same thing."

"Please," Anora flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I would not lower myself to the likes of what you are now held at, Redman." Now knowing that his name was Alucard, she found herself still rather attached to the name that she had given him. He seemed to like it too with the laugh he gave. "Etzio is not my owner nor a boss that I have to follow. I choose to protect him of my own free will. I'm not trapped to him like you are to the other." She turned to follow after Etzio. "Too bad, Redman. It would have been fun."

"Perhaps next time," His voice chuckled after her. "After all, the both of us shall live for eternity."

Anora let a smile spread across her face as she turned the corner. Etzio had paused up ahead, waiting on her.

"Well, that went easier than I thought it would." He commented as she began to walk beside him.

"Easier?" Anora sniffed. "Your future wife annoys me, Etzio."

The man gave a shiver. "Please, don't remind me." A smile then spread across his face. "We got in though, didn't we? Finding our targets are going to be much, much easier now."

"Or so it seems. If you get caught, Etzio, then everything will falter."

"Don't worry about it, Anora. Everything will be fine." He closed his eyes for a moment. Tonight, when you lay to rest from the sun, take Sabine with you. The two of you will have to be transported into the HellSing Manor carefully. I'm sure that Integra will be preparing you your own special room for that the moments she gets back. Even a room for me and the others as well."

"I want you to be careful tomorrow, Etzio. Any hint of her back-stabbing you and I'll-"

"Don't worry, Anora," Etzio told her again with a chuckle. "Everything will work out and we'll be on our way sooner than you think. You worry too much."

Anora kept silent afterwards but her mind was still riddled with worry and thoughts on what could happen tomorrow.

But at the same time she was excited. Excited to be closer to the Redman. The Alucard. She knew, prayed, that she was getting closer to the answers of her past that was hidden from her. And Alucard was the answer that she had been looking for.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**HellSing Grounds**_

"**You'd better not drop that! **I refuse to put up with what she does if you do so!"

"If you do drop it, you'll have to worry about me first, then her!"

Both Etzio and James were both shouting at the HellSing Employees as they carried Anora's things into the manor. Etzio had been warning them not to drop anything and James was the one threatening them. Jack and Rickie were standing there, watching as the other men shouted orders, snickering as they moved through the day.

Integra's brow twitched as she bit her tongue, trying not to make a comment as the two men continued to shout orders at her employees. "I am going to kill him." She hissed.

The man beside her gave a soft laugh. "You are the one who agreed to this."

"I know that, Walter, and I'm regretting every moment of it."

Walter C. Dornez gave another laugh. Walter was a skinny, older man who wore the standard butler attire with white gloves and pulled his long black hair back in a ponytail. His eyes were blue and there was a monocle over his left eye.

"Ah, Walter!" They both turned to find that Etzio had moved towards them, leaving James to continue shouting at the men about being careful with Anora's things. "Long time no see."

"Indeed," Walter gave another smile. "I'm glad to see that the tides have fared you well, Lord Vurrin."

"Please, Etzio is just fine. I may be the remaining member of the Vurrin family, but I'd rather not be called a Lord, unlike some people that I know." He shot Integra a glance.

"Do you have to make comments?" Integra growled but the man had continued like he hadn't heard anything.

"I mean, seriously, you're not even a man! Why would you want to be called a Lord anyway? Lady would be the appropriate title, unless you've had a certain operation done." He raised his brows. The slap rebounded around the courtyard as Integra gave a furious breath.

"I will not have you speak to me like that here on my own land!" Integra told him. "You should at least show some respect in me letting you be here."

Etzio was still for a moment before a huge smile spread across his lips. Reaching up, he rubbed is cheek and gave Integra another look. "Well, you seem to have changed, Fairbrook. To think that you have the balls to do that instead of curling up and crying like you have all those years ago. I'm impressed."

"Impressed?" Integra asked him but the man had already turned, calling back to James and the others and telling them to go ahead and grab the two remaining members of their little group.

Walter watched for a moment as the four men grabbed a large coffin from the limo that they had arrived in. It was large, almost like Alucard's, but it was white, unlike the man's, and there were neither inscriptions nor a cross on it like he other's. "Is that here?" The butler asked.

"It seems so," Integra nodded. "Etzio refused to let any of the others lay a hand on her. Worried about the child, it seems."

"Perhaps…" Walter blinked. "Or perhaps he's more protective of the older one. You did say that he told you she replaced his mother after her death."

"Yes, that could be it…"

_**~Sparkling Angel**_

_**I believe**_

_**You are my Savior**_

_**In my time of need~**_

"**You mean that this is all that they're going to give us!?"**

"Don't fret. We are trespassers, remember? You can't expect them to be happy about our…arrival."

"They're still losers."

Anora gave a laugh as Sabina muttered under her breath. Night had fallen and the two of them had exited from the Coffin that they had shared. Both Anora and Etzio were worried about having Sabina this close to HellSing so the child was given orders to stay close to Anora constantly. The child didn't seem to mind, though. She had latched onto the other Vampire the moment she had awoken again.

The room they had been given was blank, next to the white coffin now in the floor and a desk and a pair of chairs and that was what pissed the child off. Anora watched her mutter for a moment longer before placing a hand on the door. "Let's go take a look around, shall we?"

At that, Sabina ran forward and clutched to the older woman's arm, hanging to her as she led the way through the halls of the HellSing Manor. It was completely empty.

"For being so famous, it's lousy," Sabina sighed. "Where's all the fun stuff?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Anora assured her. "You just have to find it first."

"Is that right…" she paused for a moment. "Is…is that man here?"

"That man?" Anora glanced down at the child for a moment. "Oh, you're referring to RedMan, aren't you?"

"RedMan…Alucard…it's the same…the same bastard!" Sabina growled as her grip tightened on Anora's arm. "If…if he's here then I…"

"Then you'll what?" Anora had come to a pause in the hall by a window, letting the moonlight drip in on them.

"I'll try all that I can to…to grow stronger and to kill him!" Sabina growled. "He killed…he killed my father!" She clenched her eyes closed. "I know that he wasn't my real father, and that he took me in after his wife had…" She fell silent for a moment. "But he took care of me! He took me in! And the he tried to save me after I had attacked that woman…I got him killed! If I hadn't of lost myself then that man never would have had a reason to kill him! It's all my fault!"

Anora was silent for a moment before placing her other hand on top of the child's head. She didn't have anything to tell her because she didn't know how she felt. She didn't know if she had gone through anything like that in her life and so what could she tell her?

"There the two of you are!" The voice grabbed them and they lifted their heads to see James running up behind them, a smile on his face as a cigarette hung on his lips. "Etzio sent me to check on your guys and I got a little worried when you were gone." He took notice of Sabina's look but kept his smile. "The two of you like the room?"

"There was nothing there!" The child hissed. "How can we like it?"

"Yeah, well, that's part of the reason why I was sent for you guys. Etzio wants to talk about what you want him to get in town tomorrow so you can decorate it."

"Really?" Sabina lifted her head, a smile now on her face.

"Really," James nodded. "He's currently with the others in Integra's offi-" He cut off as the child zoomed down the hall. "Speedy little brat." Anora gave his a soft slap on the arm. "I mean precious little thing."

"You're incorrigible," The vampire told her as they stepped after the child.

"I do try," James told her with a grin.

There was then a grunt and something tumbled to the floor. As they turned the corner, they found that Sabina had stumbled into something and fallen to the floor. Anora gave a frown as she paused in her steps, staring at what the child had bumped into.

Silent for a moment, before a large grin stretched across the face of the man as he stared down at the child at his feet. "I had begun to wonder when I was going to run into you again; I didn't think it would physically happen, though."

"Alucard…" Sabina stuttered, her voice clear with fear.

But the vampire had turned his gaze to the others in the hall, that grin stretching out a little more. "Welcome to the Organization," He told her. "How do you like it?"

Anora stared at him for a moment. He wasn't wearing those glasses nor that hat of his at the moment, letting his black hair hang loosely; she ignored the thoughts in her head and gave a smirk of her own, placing a hand on her hip. "Not impressed. I thought that there would be more to see." Alucard gave a laugh and watched as Sabina pushed to her feet and dove behind Anora and James.

"Come on girls," James began. "We need to get to the others."

"Your friend is currently still with Integra," Alucard informed them. "You can follow me, if you'd like." It was clearly apparent that he was talking the other Vampire in the hall, ignoring the other two."

"No thanks." James replied.  
"I can trust you to get Sabina there without causing trouble, can't I James?" Anora asked with a small grin.

James looked surprised. "You sure?"

"It's not like he can do anything to me," Anora brushed his worries aside. "After all, I have to learn the layout of the manor somehow, don't you think?"

Alucard gave another smirk before walking across the hall and slipping into the other wall. Anora gave a small wave and followed after him.

_**~I'm Awake, I'm Alive**_

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want **_

_**Cause it's is my life~**_

**Etzio had been sitting there, enjoying his tea, before it came squirting out of his mouth at the sight of two Vampires sliding out of the walls beside the desk he and Integra were currently talking to each other at. **

"What the hell, Integra?!" The man cried, wiping the tea off of his mouth; it had sprayed all over the desk. "You just let him appear like that?!"

"It's not like I can tell him no," The blonde woman sighed, trying to pick her papers up from the mess. "I have before."

"Do you go and get used to doing that." Etzio pointed a finger at the female vampire. "Especially when we go back home."

"You needn't worry." Anora laughed and glanced around the room. "Where are Jack and Rickie?"

"Probably drinking," Etzio shrugged. She grinned. She knew what they were really doing. Etzio probably already had the two men working on their mission. "So, where's the kid?"

"James is with her," She moved forward and took a seat on the arm of the chair that Etzio was sitting on. "They're on their way. He told us that you wanted to see us."

"Yes. Was the room suitable for you?"

She glanced at him. "I take it that you're the one who removed everything?"

"Indeed. I can supply you with the things you need, instead of making you beg from these fellows." He shoved a thumb at the duo across from them. Alucard had stayed silent and stood behind Integra's chair as the woman's anger mark as beginning to grow again.

"Hmm," Anora glanced at Alucard to see that he was watching her. He knew something and she felt that she was going to have to force everything out of him before it was all over. She had two months to do it. She would have to work fast. "Is that really all that you wanted?"

"Is that ever it?" Etzio began. "I called you up to give proper introductions. We will be here for a while so it would be a good idea to introduce you appropriately to your 'partner'."

"Partner, hmm?" Anora closed her eyes. "I suppose so…"

There was a knock on the door. "Lord Integra, James has returned with the child," The door opened to reveal and elder man standing there.

"Thank you, Walter," The blonde woman closed her eyes for a moment.

"Of cou…" the man's voice faded away. Anora glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment to see that he was staring at her. His loss for words had grabbed everyone's attention, it seemed. "You…" Walter's voice was soft as he stared at the woman before him.

"Me?" Anora raised a brow.

"It seems that you have fans everywhere, Anora," Etzio sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "How do you do it?"

"If you ever find the answer, let me know." She sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them again and took a better look at the elder man. She had to admit though, there was something…

"_**Hey, do you have a light?"**_

_The woman lifted her head from the cup in her hands. She had been sitting there at the small table in silence for a while now, like she normally did. Never before had someone approached her. She took in the view of the young man before her. He was tall and barely older than a teen with short black hair and blue eyes. Dressed in black and white, there was a cigarette in his mouth._

_He gave a frown. "I'm not going to ask again." She took in what he had asked. A light…reaching out onto the table, she grabbed the burning candle and held it out to him in silence. He snickered as he took it. Lighting the smoke, the young man decided to take the seat across from her, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "You know, it's not often that you find a woman out here on her own. Some would call it foolish, in a time like this."_

_She was silent for a moment. "The war is over," She finally spoke. "Besides…I can take care of myself."_

"_Can you?" He continued to wear that smile on his face as he blew more smoke from his mouth. "Unfortunately for you, I don't believe that."_

"_Why does it matter?" She asked him. "You don't know me."_

"_True," The boy smiled. "But I don't like the thought of women being in trouble. I see you here every night, always alone. I've always wondered why." He shot her another grin. "So indulge me."_

_She stared at the man before her for a moment. "What is your name?"_

"_You can call me Walter. Walter C. Dornez, student at Balliol College."_

"_From the College, hmm? Under what studies?"_

"_Philosophy and politics," He told her, blowing more smoke out. "Now what about you? Who are you and why do you sit here alone every night?"_

**Anora was knocked back to reality at the force of Sabina diving into her back, hiding from Alucard again. **She gave a grunt and finally glanced away from Walter, who continued to stare at her for a moment before excusing himself from the room. Alucard continued to smile as Integra puffed on a cigar, staring at the other woman in interest.

"Anyway, introductions," Etzio continued. "This is Integra Fairbrook Wingate HellSing and her pet companion, Alucard."

"Anora Van Tressel," the woman sitting beside the man offered out her name. closing her eyes, she didn't catch sight of Alucard's grin widening. "And just because I will be here for a little while does not mean that you can summon me to your every beck-and-call."

"Yes, I've already heard everything about you from Etzio," Integra told her. "Just help with what I assign you and I won't ask for anything else."

"I will be nice and ask before I demand," Anora then began. "Keep your hands off the child. She is under my protections and I'm afraid that if she is harmed in anyway by you or your men, then my hand might…slip."

Integra frowned. "I don't take too well to threats," She told the other woman.

Anora gave a smile, one much like Alucard's. "My warnings are not threats," She replied. "At least, not yet, anyway."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Sly Trickery**_

"**Anora, help! **He's gonna kill me!"

"No I'm not. I'm just gonna hurt you really bad."

Anora continued to walk, just ignoring Etzio and Sabina as they fought in the hall behind her. They had only been here for three days and already she was getting tired of this place. She had been expecting a little more…

~Action, I suppose?~ she sighed to herself. ~This is all just so…so boring. At least beforehand I was allowed to move about the city at night…~ Now that she thought about it, it's not like she had been given orders that told her that she couldn't leave the estate and go out for a walk. Besides, she didn't even have to follow orders, whether they be from HellSing or Etzio.

She hadn't run into Integra nor that Walter man since that first night here. Hell, she hadn't even run into Alucard again and something was telling her that she was being avoided…or something like that.

The sound of a door shutting ahead of her caught her attention and she lifted her head again to find that the elder butler from the other night stood there, a tray of tea in his hands.

"Walter, right?" Anora called out.

He turned and then gave a small smile. "Yes. Is something the matter?"

"Besides being completely bored," Sabina was the one to give the answer as she came to a stop beside Anora, leaving Etzio to move up behind them.

Walter gave her a soft smile. "I apologize for that. We've never really had children around here before. Perhaps there is something that I can find from Integra when she was a child somewhere in the attic."

"I don't want toys, I want to go outside!" Sabina grunted, crossing her arms.

Walter pulled a surprised look. "Were you told that you couldn't go outside?"

"Of course not," Etzio replied. "Besides, Integra can't order us around,"

Anora gave a sigh. "We're all just bored. There's nothing to do around here. Not even any fighting."

Walter gave a small nod. "That is understandable…" He paused for a moment, thinking. "I cannot give this to the child, but perhaps you would like it," He told the vampire. "I was to go out on a mission with Alucard in an hour or so but if Integra doesn't mind you can go with him. And then you," He smiled at Sabina. "Can join me in the kitchen. Do you like to cook? You can help me begin to prepare for breakfast."

"Really?!" Sabina now wore a large smile, ecstatic about the though of doing so. Anora and Etzio exchanged a secret look. The idea of going out with Alucard on a mission and leading the other vampire from the manor was a good idea, playing right into what they had planned. That and Anora was a little interested in spending more time with the man that she would see in her memories; okay, a lot interested. She normally would have been nervous about leaving Sabina alone in the HellSing manor but she knew that Etzio would stay with her. That, and there was just a feeling coming off of Walter. She felt like she didn't have to worry about him trying to hurt the child.

"Why not?" Anora smiled, giving a slight shrug. "It sounds interesting. Perhaps a night out with Alucard will be a good change to just staying inside the manor."

"Just wait here for a moment." Walter gave a soft smile before turning back to the door that he had just exited. It must have been one of Integra's private rooms.

"You know what to do," Etzio's voice was low, barely hearable even by the vampire beside him.

"Of course. As long as possible."

"Keep your senses alert." He told her.

Anora closed his eyes. His comment had been to be ready for the smell of Etzio's blood. If something would happen, he would cut himself to call her back to him. "You know that I always will," She told him.

"Etzio…" Sabina began. "Are you going to come with me and Mr. Walter?"

The young man stared at the child for a moment, as if in surprise, before giving her a small smile. "Of course. I'm going to have to try everything you make to make sure it's good, after all!"

Anora gave another smile before glancing away from the two of them. Etzio wouldn't let anything happen to Sabina while she was gone and she was sure that James, Jack, and Rickie were going to keep at the ready, even while moving through the mission that they were here for.

~Keep Alucard away from the manor for as long as possible,~ Anora gave herself a small grin. ~I'm sure that I'll be able to work something, no problem.~ After all, she did have many questions that she wanted to ask, but the problem was whether he would answer them. If he didn't, then she was going to have to think of a way to force him to tell her.

Oh, there were many, many ideas to that popping up into her head at that thought but brushed them aside when Walter exited the room again, closing it softly.

The elder butler gave a small smile as he faced the vampire woman again, the tea tray still standing in his hands. "Lady Integra has said that it would be fine for you to join Alucard on his mission. He shall be waiting for you outside whenever you are ready."

"Is he going to know she's joining him?" Etzio asked him.

"I'm sure that he will," The elder man gave a grin. "Shall we?"

Etzio exchanged another quick glance with Anora before following the butler and the child. Anora watched after them for a moment before slipping through the wall. Many thoughts of how she was going to get through this night were passing through her head. Having not run into Alucard that often, she was afraid to admit that she had found herself thinking about the other vampire; a lot these last few days. It was hard not to. Especially when the said vampire was in her dreams/memories almost every time that she went through them. That and, to be honest, Alucard wasn't that bad looking at all.

As a vampire, and from the scenes that she had seen in her head, Alucard had stopped aging a long time ago, giving off the appearance of a man in his late 20's to early 30's. His short hair was a jet black and the way it fell around his face made her want to reach out and run her fingers through it. His eyes were that blood red that made her think of hers yet they held a different look to them; a strange look. A look that she couldn't tell what it was but it interested her to where she could barely stand not knowing. His outfit was quite…different to her. It's not like she could talk, seeming as how she wore something much, much different than the other women. Alucard's charcoal suit was normal, but adding his red jacket, those sunglasses and just add the large, floppy fedora to his outfit and you received a strange man. Not that hard to believe, right?

And then if you added the way the man acted on the first night that they met while fighting over Sabina then that added to him being strange ever more. After all, who's the one that goes around, searching for someone or something that could either 1, kill him, or 2 fight with him over and over again for the rest of eternity? Sure, Anora had some strange desires of her own, but she couldn't honestly say that she found Alucard's to be a lot stranger than anything else that she had heard before; hopefully.

Anora had also learned a lot of things about Alucard through the James. He had talked to some of the few men that ever witnessed Alucard in battle and found out many, many things. Alucard was an expert gun wielder, though she already knew that, and fought with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty. She was told that he rarely shot to kill his target until said component was totally disabled and humiliated. Anora had noticed that Alucard had been quite demonic, though considering that they were both blood-sucking, undead creatures that couldn't walk in the daylight, she had no room to talk or judge. She did find it amusing to hear that he liked to taunt and belittle his opponents; he had done that to her a little during their battles and while waiting for their seconds duel, she had come up with a few of her own remarks to shot back at him.

Yes, Alucard seemed to like to break his enemies, through what she had learned, and for some reason that made her smile. No, made her interested. She wanted to see this Vampire in action…

Was that so wrong?

And even though Alucard was as strong as he was, he was easily taken by surprise. At least Anora thought that it was surprise. After all, all these last few times that she ran into Alucard, he didn't want to fight her anymore. It seemed to surprise the rest of HellSing's Corporation as well so she wasn't the only one. And she knew that Alucard knew something about her. After all, he was the man that she saw every time she closed her eyes; and that was even before they had first met.

Things were just getting worse and worse for her, seeming as how not only has she met Alucard before, but Walter as well. And it made her even worse knowing that neither of them were going to answer her questions. Not yet anyway. She wanted nothing more but to get the answers that she had longed for, but she promised Etzio to help him with his mission first. After that, she was free to do whatever she wanted to get her answers; even if it involved blood. Blood, after all, held the answers to everything.

"Are you ready?"

Anora turned her head to find Alucard slipping out of the wall of the manor a few feet away from her, pulled his fedora onto his head as his sunglasses hung from his hands. She placed a hand on her hip. "No need to worry about me, Redman. I'll be able to keep up with you. Just lead the way."

He gave her a grin, dropping his hands for a moment. "So eager to get out of the manor, are you?"

"Aren't you?" She replied. "I dislike being locked up in a damn room like that." She gave a sigh. "How can you stand being treated like some damn…dog?"

"I have no choice."

His voice had been soft and she had barely heard it. "What are you…" Her voice caught at the look in his eyes. She was staring at his hands for a moment, his eyes held such a…sad wasn't the right word for it, but that was the closest she could get to it at that point in time. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am," Whatever she had seen was gone in seconds as the man in red shoved his large, orange sunglasses onto his face as his face was taken over by a huge grin across his lips. His fangs shone in the moonlight. Anora found herself giving a small giggle. He looked so…dorky with that large grin and those sunglasses. "Shall we go?" He asked her. "A stroll around the town in the middle of the night; such a peaceful walk."

Anora gave him a huge smile as she folded her arms around her back. "It's a date."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Let's Play a Game**_

"**Hey, Anora!" **

The woman paused in her steps to the manor and watched as James ran up to her and Alucard, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. It had been about a week since Anora had received her first mission with Alucard and since then every night she went with him. She wanted to talk to him about the memories that she kept having about him, seeming has how they were getting worse since she had met him, but she never knew how to bring it up. She felt, believe it or not, nervous in asking him.

How do you just bring up a conversation like that? 'Hey, I dream about you at night and I just want to know if we met when we were younger and what were we if we did?' Yeah, that'll just make things worse. She would find the answer to her questions before they left, there was no doubt about that, but she just had to work herself up to ask the questions. It was…hard to talk to Alucard for some reason. She received this strange feeling in her stomach whenever she was around him so she did her best to keep her cool. She did too; most of the time.

"What's up, James?"

"I have been looking for you all night!" The man told her, giving a sigh. "You had me worried."

"Worried? Over me?" Anora gave a snort. "Please, I'd be more worried about yourself."

James gave a frown. "The next time you're given a mission with him," He thrust a thumb over at Alucard (who was grinning like crazy, by the way). "I want you to come and get me so I can join you guys." That just made Alucard's grin spread wider.

"James, I am completely capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I need you to stay here and take care of Sabina while I'm out. I know that you can keep her safe while I'm not here."

"But-"

"The lady is trying to tell you nicely that she doesn't want you around," Alucard decided to join the conversation, that large, creepy grin still on his face. "Besides, even if you did come along then you wouldn't be able to keep up. Leave the work to the professionals."

Anora slapped a hand to her face and gave a sigh. ~Why me?~ She asked herself. ~Did I do something when I was younger or something? Is this why I can't remember everything?~

"Where are Jack and Rickie?" Anora decided to ask before James retorted at the vampire beside her.

James had opened his mouth to reply to the other man but calmed himself and turned back to the woman. "They're with Etzio, I'm sure. Sabina has already retired for the night. It appears that Walter wore her out in the kitchen again."

Anora gave a smile. The thought of Sabina having fun with Walter made her happy; at least she would have a little life of a child.

"Then I suppose that I shall go and join the child for the night." She moved past the two men.

"Wouldn't you rather join me for something to eat first?"

"James, you know…" She paused and turned back to the duo behind her. James had dropped his mouth open as he stared at Alucard. It had been Alucard that had invited her to join him for dinner, not James.

"She's not going to go join you in your little blood-fountain!" James growled at the other man, his cigarette dropping from him biting it in half. "She's not like you!"

"Aw, is the little mad upset over the thought of her drinking blood?" Alucard continued to grin. "That should be the least of your worries."

"She's not a monster, dammit!" Anora gave a wince at the word and James glanced at her, realizing what had popped out of his mouth. "Anora, I-"

"Don't worry about it, James." She told him as she walked past to the manor. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alucard shot him a look as he moved after the woman. James gave a growl and glared after him before smacking himself in the head and calling himself an idiot.

"Follow me," Alucard told her as he slipped through the wall.

Anora stared at him for a moment before deciding to take him up on his offer. After all, she had been looking for a way to talk to him about her memories of him and this could be a lovely way to start something in learning what she needed. Where could she get this option again?

When she materialized out of the wall again, she took a look around the room before giving a small smile and placing a hand on her hip. "You take me to dinner here?"

Alucard gave a chuckle. "Well, there is only an hour left of darkness so being down here in the sub-levels will keep us from…harm."

Anora frowned on him. "You and I both know that sunlight doesn't…bother us like it does the others."

"It doesn't?" His voice was completely teasing with her.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that silver and wooden stakes don't bother you too much either, do they?"

"Who knows?" Alucard gave her a shrug before turning from her.

Anora gave a smirk and glanced around the room. It was covered in tile and completely empty; next to the large, royal-like chairs that sat there, as if waiting on them with a table to the side of one of them. She took note of the bottle and the two wine glasses sitting there, but she knew what truly sat in that bottle.

~So, he had been expecting to have me join him for a drink, had he?~ She gave a soft smile. Then again, it's not often that he has another Vampyre there so maybe a little companionship with another blood-sucker was a nice change rather than being down here by himself all the time.

"Take a seat." His voice grabbed her attention. Alucard had sat in the chair by the table, his hat and sunglasses sitting there has he held one of the wine glasses in his hands, swirling the thick, red liquid around in it. She felt her fangs lengthen a bit at the smell reaching her but held her small smile as she sat across from him. Alucard gave another smile of his own before holding the second glass out to her. She took it and stared at it for a moment before taking a sip. Alucard gave a scoff. "Come now. You must be hungry, after the containment of your urges in front of the child these last few days."

Anora glanced at him. "What do you do, watch me?"

"When you have someone, let alone another real Vampyre invading your home, you have to be careful." He teased. "Especially when they're much like you. It's like having a twin."

~Well, after the memories that I've had with you, there's no way in hell that we're twins~ Anora commented in her head, giving a chuckle.

"And just what are you laughing at?" Alucard asked her.

Anora took another sip, larger than the last one had been. God, the taste of blood in her mouth again, the strength she felt recharged her body. "The thought of you, RedMan. Do you even remember the day you…changed?"

"Do you?" The reply was sudden, his voice rough.

Anora paused, staring off to the side of the room. "Sort of…"

"_**Have I been…bested?"**_

_The voice was weak as the holder stared up at the form above him, the stake still in his chest. Blood just poured and poured from his wounds as his eyes, covered in a sad look, continued to just stare above him._

_"Yes," The form answered him. "You have been bested. This is not a nightmare you will be waking from. Your castles are plundered. Your dominions are ruined. Your servants destroyed." He knelt down. "And the girl has fled this place forever more. She will never be yours, Count!" He raised his fist with a growl, slamming the stake down further into his opponent's chest. The man gave out a roar of pain and tried to flee backwards but already he was too weak. The victor grabbed his jacket and pulled him back to him. "You are judged, and found wanted, Vampire King. You have nothing. You are nothing. Nothing!"_

_After a few more moments of silence, as the two men stared at the other, the wounded let out a small smirk as he stared up at his attacker. "She…she didn't… think that…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "And that was all…that mattered…"_

_At this, the other made gave a snarl and pulled is hand back to smash it into the stake again but a new set of hands grabbed it, holding it back. Soft, small hands. A sniffle followed them._

_"Just stop! Leave him alone!" The woman's voice called out. "Please, Pater!" (Dutch for father)_

_The man froze, turning to face the young woman behind him. "Why? Why did you return, dochter?" (Dutch for daughter)_

_The wounded man raised his eyes to the crying, shaking form before the two of them. A small smile spread across his lips._

_"I can't…I won't…" Her words made no sense and she paused, taking a deep breath. "Please, Pater…at least…let me say goodbye…"_

_The man stared at his daughter, fighting, arguing with himself but he let her tears win. "Just…be quick, Anora."_

_The woman nodded before crawling forward on her hands and knees before stopping at the wounded man's side. He stared up at her and, as her tears fell down her cheeks and dripped down onto him, he lifted a hand and wiped them away. Their eyes shared the silent words of goodbye. Grasping his hand, Anora leaned down to his face. He thought that she was going to give him a farewell kiss, but instead she whispered something in his ear._

"_Bea." He pulled a face. Bea? She squeezed his hand harder and turned her head to the side. "Bea!" She cried the Romanian word again._

_A smile spread across his. Bea. The woman sat there, clinging to his dying corpse, urging for him to drink her blood from her neck. He had sworn to himself that he never wanted to send her through the monstrosity that he had become. _

"_Nu lasa-ma." She whispered. "Eu nu va va lasa-ma." He lifted his left hand and curled it through her hair, a small smile spreading across his face. He could see the blood traveling through the veins in her neck. _

"_No," He told her. "I won't leave you. I'll never leave you." _

_As the other man turned, ready to rip his daughter away from the wounded man, the vampire lurched forward and dug his veins into the woman's neck._

"**Sort of?" **Alucard's chuckle ripped Anora from her memory. She took a deep breath. (Can vampires even do that? Lol) She had never been that far before. Then again, she had only seen that once before now but still…

"Yes, sort of," She replied. "I have…what one would call problems with my memories, therefore I don't remember much."

"And why do you think that is?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Now if I knew the answer to that, then I wouldn't have a problem then, would I?" She grunted, taking another drink from the glass.

Alucard leaned forward in his chair, his interest clearly shown on his face. "What do you remember?"

_You _had almost left her lips but she caught herself, unsure of how to answer without seeming like a crazy stalker. "A few things here and there. I don't remember much of what I did before I met Etzio all those years ago. What I do remember comes as pieces here and there but none of it gives me any answers to my past." She drained what was left in the glass. "But I have apparently met that butler before. Walter, was it? He was much younger though, barely an adult. Maybe talking to him will lighten up the dark room; I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Hmm…" Alucard just stared at her with that smirk on his face as he just seemed to read her like a book.

"You know, it's not just Walter that I've met and can't remember." She told him.

"Is that so." His grin made her want to growl and rip it from his face.

"So, you know, do you?"

"Do I?" Alucard sat there, smiling at her.

"Do you?"

Alucard drained his own glass before setting it down on the table. "I suppose you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"A game, huh?" She asked him, crossing her legs. "I do enjoy those."

Alucard gave another grin of his. ~Yes, I know~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Revenge**_

**When she woke up that night, Anora knew that something was wrong. **

She couldn't place her finger on it but she could the pain in the manor. The anger. The suffering. The bad feeling grew worse and worse the longer she just sat there and so she finally stood up. Sabina followed her.

"I'm hungry, Anora."

The woman stared down at the child. "Then let's go check on the others and then the kitchens, shall we?"

"But the kitchens-"

"I meant Alucard's kitchen."

At his name, Sabina pulled a foul face. "Then I'm not hungry anymore."

Anora gave a laugh. "Stop being such a child, Sabina."

"That's just it. I'm always going to be a child, Anora!" She growled. "And there's nothing that's going to be able to change that!"

Anora gave a soft smile before grabbing the girl's hand. "Let's just go," They left the room and she shot a look at the girl from the corner of her eye. "You know, if you matured up we could just say you're a midget."

"ANORA!"

They found out what the problem was the moment that they reached the parlor. Integra was there with Walter as Etzio, James, and Rickie sat there across the chairs. Rickie looked like he had been crying and Etzio looked completely sad as James was furious. She wasted no time.

"What happened?"

Everyone looked at her before glancing away. Integra sucked on a cigar. "Walter, take the child."

Anora pulled the child behind her, glaring at Walter as he moved forward; he paused. "What happened?" She repeated herself. She could see the annoyance growing in Integra's face.

"It's all right, Anora," Etzio decided to lift his head but he stared into the fire before him. "Walter, take her for now. We'll talk to her later."

Anora was worried for a moment but then she realized what was going on. Realized why they were all in this room in pain, realized why Rickie was crying.

"Where's Jack?" Sabina asked. Looking around the room, she couldn't find him. "He said that we were going to play chess tonight. Don't tell me you sent him off on another of those stupid missions, Etzio!" Rickie had tears falling down his face and James balled his hands up into fists.

Anora closed her eyes, not sure how to answer her question. She didn't want to make the little girl cry but in an event like this, there was no way that she wouldn't…She had grown attached to all four men over these last few months. Jack had been her favorite.

"Just go with Walter for now, Sabine," Anora gave her a little push towards the elder butler. "I'll come get you later."

"But-"

"Please, Sabina."

At the tone of Anora's voice, Sabina hung her head and turned. "Fine." She went to leave with Walter when the crashing and James' cry made her turn back.

Anora's eyes grew wide at the sight of the body falling from the roof; Jack's body. He fell onto the table in the middle of the room, his blood splattering everywhere and all over the place as the wood and glass he broke made more wounds on his body. Raising a hand to her mouth, she took in all the wounds, from bullets to bruises. Jack had been beaten. Jack was dead.

Alucard then came floating from the ceiling and placed his feet on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" James cried.

"He slipped." The Vampyre told him, that damn grin on his face.

"You are such a liar!" Rickie stood up to join in. "You don't treat a body like that you undead bastard!"

Alucard just stood there, watching them with that smile of his. James pulled a fist back to hit him but Etzio's voice caught him. "Leave him alone, James," He had knelt down to the table and folded Jack's hands over his stomach. James gave a little growl before turning away.

Anora took a step forward. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Rickie replied. "He got caught. He got caught and the bastards killed him!"

Closing her eyes, Anora gave a moment of silence for their fallen companion. His death was going to make this mission of their much more important now. And harder. The men they were searching for knew that they were after them now and were going to be waiting on them. She was going to have to step in and-

"This might be a horrible time to point this out," Walter's voice made them glance at him as he stood by the door; only him. "But the child has run off."

"Stupid brat," Etzio grunted. He glanced up at the woman. "Anora, if you would, please."

With another glance at Jack's body, Anora turned silently and left the house. It wasn't hard for her to find the child. Whenever Sabina left the house there was only one place that she would go. She had returned to the park that they had first met in. The child sat there on the swings, staring at the dirt beneath her as she drew circles with her feet. Anora gave a small smile before taking a seat beside her. Things were silent between the two of them for what seemed a while before the child decided to speak.

"Is it…normal for people like us to feel sad about events like these?"

Anora didn't know how to answer that question but she went for it. "Is it normal for us to even ask that?" Sabina lifted her head and looked at her. "We are not normal so who is to say what is or is not normal for us? You can feel any way you want to feel, Sabina, and don't let anyone make you think different. If you want to laugh, then laugh. If you want to cry, then cry. If anyone wants to make fun of you just punch them in the face."

Sabina glanced at her again. "What can a 4 foot child do to one of HellSing's men?"

"HellSing's men?" Anora raised a brow.

"They like to tease me when I run into the night shift." Sabina answered as she stood up from the swing. She moved forward a few steps as she stared up at this sky; dark clouds covered the stars. "I hate it."

"Then do as Anora suggests," They both turned to find that Alucard had followed them, that damn grin on his face as he continued to stare at them from behind those sunglasses of his. "Hit them. Destroy them. Make them suffer. I'm sure your new guardian would have no problem in teaching you how to do a few things, would you, Anora?"

His swords struck her almost instantly, sucking her back into another scene.

"_**You're no longer the same. **__You can't think of yourself as human any longer. You are what I am. You are a Vampyre. You're stronger. Faster. Smarter. You just need to learn how to use your new abilities." The man circled around her._

"_And how will I do that?"_

"_You follow me." He stopped behind her. "Do as I do." His hands began to travel across her body. "Feel as I feel," His mouth leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Think as I think."_

"_For the sound of your voice, training me to use my powers doesn't seem to be what you're thinking about doing to me."_

_There was a chuckle. "At least that part hasn't changed of you, and I doubt that it ever will." He took in a large breath of her hair. "From this night on, we are one. I will feel everything you feel. I will endure everything you endure."_

_She leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "Then I will try my hardest not to get hurt…I could not bear to know that you are in pain due to my foolish actions."_

"_And I you, Anora."_

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" _

"**Anora?"**

The woman shook her head. Sabina's voice had ripped her back to the here and now. She glanced over at the child. "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you all right?" The child asked.

Alucard watched, his smile growing wider. He had seen the fogged over look in her eyes, much like the other night when they had enjoyed 'dinner' together. ~Memories can be so enjoyable~

"Yes…yeah, I'm fine." Anora nodded.

Sabina stared at her for another moment before glancing back up at the sky. "Where do I start, Anora? How can I…how can a small child like me even think to…"

Anora gave a small smile. "You are no longer the same. You can't think of yourself as just a little girl or as a human any longer. You are what I am. What we are," She glanced at Alucard for a moment before looking back to the child. "You're a Vampire. You're stronger. Faster. Smarter. You need to learn how to use these new abilities." She gave a soft smile. "Don't worry about anything. I'll teach you everything. Follow me in everything. Do as I do."

Sabina looked at her for a moment. "You would really do that for me?"

Anora gave her a smile. "I told you that first night we met that I would take care of you now. I will help you with anything that you need."

"Anything?" The child sighed. "First I'll get revenge for Jack," Sabina told them before she turned and looked at Alucard. "And then I'll get revenge on you."

Alucard gave a smirk as he stood there. His eyes weren't on the child, though. They were on the look on Anora's face. She was trying to hide it but he could see it as clear as day.

Anora truly did not like the thought of a threat landing on Alucard's life.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


End file.
